Naga, I love him
by FireEmblemxxxYaoi
Summary: Chrom arranges a special night for Robin (Male). Warning: Hot and Sexy Fluff/Smut!


"It's time to tip the scales!" I yelled as I let fly a large, powerful bolt of Elthunder. The target was quickly smitten, and soon fell to the ground and disintegrated.

Chrom, smitten in his own way, came closer to me, as we had been paired for the duration of the battle so far. I even had to step back to keep from being pushed over, but I knew he would never do such a thing. "That was a nice one," he said, not very amazed because he had seen such magical attacks from me quite often, but he knew I occasionally liked to hear it. He meant it nonetheless, however. "I can't wait for this skirmish to be over… I need to be closer to you… Alone."

"Hold on, there, Mr. Tent-Pants," I said, playfully teasing him, gesturing to his lower regions with a nod of my chin. He wasn't erect, but he sure was mentally.

"'Mr. Tent-Pants?' You're losing your edge. I've heard better from you, boy."

"Well, Mr. Tent-Pants," I said, repeating myself, "who are you, Basilio?"

A shout rang out from the distance. "Come on, love birds," teased their adopted daughter, Morgan, "we've got fighting to do!"

"She's right," agreed Chrom. "We're getting careless." The love of my life then sprinted toward a Risen carrying an axe. I know he could have done better. He could have taken on thirty Risen wielding silver lances.

*** Back at camp, a quarter of an hour after the sun had gone down ***

A shriek sounded suddenly by the fire, and Lon'Qu immediately rushed to his daughter's aid.

"Noire, what's wrong?! Are you hurt?"

"N-n-no! It was… A… A BUG!"

"A BUG?!" Cried Yarne, scampering off into his tent. "Mother, I don't WANT to go extinct! help!"

"This pork is _delicious_!" Yelled Stahl, sitting on a log.

"Yer tellin' me! ...Just wish we had more salt 's all," agreed Donnel, next to him.

Gaius, on the ground, complained, "_I_ just wish we had some lemonade. Some sweet, sugary, lemony, sweet…" He trailed off.

"Has anyone seen Chrom? I haven't caught a glimpse of him since I went off with Donny to get dinner," I questioned, pacing around the fire.

Henry, looking up from poking a stick at a dead frog, said, "he's been in your tent the whole time! I saw some candle light when I walked by earlier. …Ooh! Maybe something'll catch on _fire_!"

I thanked him, with a short, "Uh…" starting my sentence. I walked away, and I now realize that I had left my book of strategies on my seat. I must have been _really _distracted by Chrom's absence. I walked past a few other tents, noticing Sumia playing with some flower petal through the slightly transparent walls of her tent. Libra and Vaike were chatting on a dirt path.

"Thank Naga for the stars… They're so beautiful tonight," Libra said, gazing at the sky.

"Nah, ya' got 'ol _Teach_ to thank for that! He probably noticed how good I did in that last training match and decided to reward me!" Boasted Vaike.

"...She. _She_ decided to reward you for doing _well_, if that is even the case," corrected Libra.

"Er… yeah. She. And Well. Whatever."

Becoming more curious with each thought of what Chrom could have been planning this whole time, as if I didn't already know, my steps became quicker and lighter. When I reached the tent Chrom and I shared, I could see the flickering light from the candles inside, as Henry had mentioned, but only one large, round shadow eclipsing most of the tent flaps and some of the surrounding material. I opened the tent slightly, but once I saw what was inside, I could only throw it open in an instant and jump inside.

Chrom was laying his head and arms on three silken pillows in front of him, with his large, glorious rump sticking out directly towards the opening of the tent, naked, cheeks spread, and hole exposed. He didn't have any hair besides what was on his head; none on his crotch, belly, chest, back, legs, or ass-just the way I like it. He had dozens of candles lit in front of him, which must have been casting the shadow on the tent's walls. Naga, that turned me on.

"What do you think you're doing?! What if someone walked in on you like this?!"

"Relax!" Whispered Chrom, "I asked everyone to keep from our tent tonight just before we arrived back at camp. No one's come by. Although, I have been in this position for some time, now…"

I gestured toward whatever was sticking slightly out of his butt.

"Oh… I had bought this from one of the Annas a few days ago. I had never seen one of them selling these before, and I had never been able to buy one as royalty, trying to keep up my 'straight' image and all."

It was a glass dildo of some size. If used too roughly, it could be powerful, but quick to break. I could see a slightly distorted version of his anal cavities through the back of it, because a few candles were lit in just the right spot behind him, as well. He must have put them there for that exact reason. Naga, he's smart. "Do you like it?" He teased, lightly swaying his ass in a hypnotic motion.

I groaned. He knew I liked it. He would have, even if there hadn't been a bulge in the front of my pants since about four seconds after walking into the tent. "Are you ready? ...You know you're irresistible to me, especially looking like this…"

He nodded, saying, "this little guy's been there for a good twenty minutes, I am very ready."

"Little? Heh," I chuckled, "whatever you say." I began by pulling down the front of my pants, making quick work of the rest of my clothes, as well. I scooted up behind him, grabbing the base of the dildo inside of my lover, and slowly released it from the tight grasp of his anal muscles. He moaned a few times every inch as I pulled it out in a loving, teasing fashion. He released a fading gasp as the tip popped into existence. It was completely clean, which was very easy to tell because it was glass, and told me he made sure to clean himself out well. Naga, I love him.

"You _reeeally_ know how to do that…" His compliments were always heartfelt. "Now, show me how you release that Elthunder of yours, again…"

He knew how to talk dirty in ways that always got me. Naga, I wonder how he knows me so well…

I then began to press myself into him. It didn't take much pressure, since he had been preparing for some time now, but he was still tight. He's always so resilient. Despite how easily he let me inside, I went at the same speed I had gone when removing that toy of his… Ours. I got the same reaction as before, but it was better for me this time, because it was me going into him, instead. Once I was balls deep in that amazing, round ass of his, I heard the same, fading gasp, but, again, it was better than before. We didn't have to speak anymore; we both knew what we wanted.

I started pumping in and out of him, knowing he didn't any pain from past experiences, hearing those deep, sexy moans he always gave. Naga, he's wonderfully sexy.

I moved faster, bumping him inches forward with every full-entrance. I knew this made him feel amazing, but I wanted him to feel better than just this. Only slightly slowing my pace so that I could be more accurate with my hand, I reached below him, finding his long, hard shaft. He was larger than I am, but he still enjoyed being on bottom more than topping me, although that does happen occasionally. I began rubbing him, moving my hand from his base to his head, making sure he felt as heavenly as possible. Now that I had my hand securely on his meat, I quickened my pace again, until I was slightly faster than before and still massaging his cock.

"Gods, you're amazing…" He moaned, getting close, as we had been fucking for seven or so minutes by now. He always lasts so long… Naga, I love that about him. "Ngh, I… I'm gonna cum, Robin…"

I knew he was before he had said it. I could feel him tightening up. Then, all of the sudden, quick, hard, spasming movements surrounded my cock, and a surge of cum spattered from his. This sudden increase in pleasure caused the same to happen to myself, releasing all of my cum into him. Tired from all of this physical activity, I fell on top of him, both of us landing on the pillows he had laid out.

"Wait, watch out for-" he said, out of breath, and too late.

My back his the stand that a candle was resting on, which then tipped over, creating a domino effect in the tent. Within a few seconds, a few of our belongings had caught fire, and there was no doubt the whole tent could have the same fate in a matter of thirty seconds.

"Hold on to me!" Chrom yelled.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I said hold on to me!" He repeated, and I listened. With a surge of strength, he rolled onto all fours, stood up, and charged out of the tent, with me on his back, still as deep inside of him as I possibly could be. His own cock was still almost fully erect, dripping his cum. Naga, he's strong.

"Henry _always_ gets what he wants."

"What?" Chrom asked, bewildered by the sudden, odd statement.

"Nothing." I replied.

He stood there in the cool of the night, fully naked, with me hanging on to him and my cock inside of him. He wondrous, there's no doubt about it. A few of our things were a little crisp, but Chrom called someone over with a pail of water, and the fire was put out soon enough. I'm not sure if the rest of the rest of the company will ever let us forget about that night.


End file.
